Snow Day
by Writing5Ever
Summary: Lily Evans finished reading her letter from home, without a single word from her sister. Looking for a pick-me-up, Lily made her way downstairs into the snowy grounds. A challenge to a snowball fight and James Potter landing on the ground in pain, is all in this snow filled day at Hogwarts. Written for the fic exchange. I hope you like it, Kausi!


Lily Evans was busy reading a letter from her parents. It was the usual fare; lots of 'how are you's, and 'we miss you's. She frowned as she finished the letter, no sign of her sister's contribution in writing. Month by month, Lily had noticed a decrease in Petunia's writings; from three paragraphs to nothing at all, in her whole stay at Hogwarts. Lily didn't fully understand why Petunia was being so bitter; she always sent home some chocolate frogs. Obviously, Lily could understand why she was sad in the first place; she wanted to be magical as well. But Lily saw it as a very shallow reason to stop writing to her own little sister. The redheaded girl sighed and checked the envelope if there was anything else inside. There was only a small pack of her favourite muggle candy, but there was nothing else. She had expected a small note hidden inside from Petunia – she couldn't care if it was only one word; she wanted her sister to write to her again.

She turned her head to the window, observing the downpour of thick, fluffy snow. Plenty of her housemates had gone down, partaking in snowball fights and making snowmen. Lily decided that an absent letter from Petunia was nothing to bring her down that snowy day, so she decided to go outside and join her friends. She hurriedly put on her coat and scarf and ran off, leaving the letter on her bed.

Once out of the castle, she observed many of her friends running around and throwing snow at each other, so Lily decided to join in.

"Marlene! Hestia!" she called out, shutting her eyes as a wave of wind crashed against her face. The two girls she called for shrieked and went towards her. "We thought you'd be up there the whole day! You should learn to live a little, Lils!" Marlene smiled, her blonde curls flying in the wind. "We're in seventh year and we're still playing out in the snow. We are so incredibly mature." Hestia came in, a bright smile on her slightly chubby face. While Hestia and Lily chatted for a while, Marlene stooped down and scooped a large amount of snow – and threw it at Lily's face.

"Ack! Honestly, Mars! You're going to get me dead! That got in my coat!" Lily said between shivers. Marlene repeatedly said sorry even though Lily brushed it off. The three girls made their way towards their other friends. The whole memory of Petunia's absent letter was gone from Lily's mind. She was in a happy medium with her fellow magical friends – for that bit of time, she chose not to bother with Petunia's jealous ways.

"Hey ladies!" A familiar but obnoxious voice came in, making the girls stop their snowball fight. It was the popular Sirius Black, who was closely followed by his best mate, James Potter. The two boys had smug looks plastered on their faces. Lily shot her friends a look, and they got back to their snowball fight. James' face changed into a look of utter displeasure – he obviously wanted to be noticed by the certain redheaded girl in that group. He seemed to think for a while of a witty response, but seemed to lack of ideas. His best mate seemed to notice, so he whispered some sort of a suggestion to him.

James Potter's eyes lit up like lumos, and he quickly replaced it with a mug expression. He moved forward ever so slowly, doing the 'lady killer' look at the girls. It seemed to work on them, but Lily, his target, was still busily hurling handfuls of snow at her friends. "Evans!" James piped up, taking off his cap, revealing a tousled bunch of black hair. He looked up at it as if there was something wrong with his hair – but a quick tousle with his hand again and he looked content.

Lily paused for a moment, unsure to answer or to remain in the happy mode she was currently in. James was known for his pranks and annoyance amongst the professors, so Lily decided to try her best to dodge whatever he tried to do near or with her. She continued on throwing snowballs at her friends. James was disgruntled.

"I challenge you," he stopped and put on a shining smile, adjusting his glasses and looked at Lily. "To a snowball fight."

The redheaded girl stopped and turned to face him. She scoffed. "Me? I'd beat you, Potter!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe air-headed Potter was challenging her to a snowball fight. She was positive he would cheat sometime into the game or give up and try to flirt with her. James saw that she was about to turn his request down, he decided to put something in to interest her.

"Wait!" he said. Lily looked him in the eyes with her piercing green ones. "If Sirius and I win," he said, pointing to him and Sirius, who was smiling fondly. "You will go on a date with me, no excuses, next Hogsmeade weekend. You can pick who you want on your team." He said, smiling widely. He looked confident that he would end up victorious. Lily smirked. "If I win," she said. "You will leave me alone for a whole two months, you can't flirt with me, and you aren't allowed to stick your gigantic head in my business. Deal?" She said. James and Sirius started for the pile of snow beside where the girls were playing.

"Oh and I'll play on my own." Lily said. She was confident that she would win against those two. A certain voice inside her told her so, and she decided to follow it. She saw James turn and smirk, as if he was thinking that she was an easy target. But what he didn't know was that Lily was a great thrower, and she could easily make snowballs.

"START!" Marlene hollered once she saw that both sides were ready.

It started, Sirius formed snowballs and James threw them.

"I'll go easy on you, Evans!"

"Oh Potter, I think I'm the one who is going easy on you."

Everyone froze once Lily was hit square in the face with a large amount of snow. She remained on the ground for a few minutes. James, who would normally hold his head high in triumph if that happened, stepped forward a slight bit. It was evident he cared for her, but he didn't want it showing so he directed a question to her friends. "Is she alright?" he asked. The girls kept their mouths shut.

With a face still full of snow, Lily got up rapidly and hurled armfuls of snow at the boys. They were hit everywhere; in the face, on their neck, which crept down to their chests, and even their unmentionable areas. There was one more ball of snow in Lily's hand and she decided to go for James, her challenger. Sirius had raised his arms high; his face was snow caked. She hurled the snowball at the spot where she knew it would hurt the most.

When it hit him, he screamed loudly. James' legs quivered and gave up, making him fall on the ground. His eyes were squeezed shut. Lily looked back at her friends and they shrugged. She did, in fact, 'hate' him, but she had no idea she would bring him down to the ground.

A rock rolled off of James' leg and Sirius nearly laughed. "You hit him hard, Lily! There was a rock in that snowball!" he said. James' eyes were still closed. "Ow…" he said, nearly curling up into a ball, but he straightened out once he saw Lily approach him.

"Congratulations, Evans." He said, wincing as he moved his leg slightly.

"I win. You still have to stay away from me for two months. It doesn't matter if you've messed up your manhood or not." She said.

Sirius lifted him up and escorted him into the castle. Lily looked behind herself and saw that her friends were occupied with some talk, so she hurried over to James. "…No hard feelings?" she found herself asking James through gritted teeth. Never did she think that she would ask for forgiveness from Potter. James only put on his smug smile. "I never thought you'd come to me, Evans." He teased, and she threw a punch on his shoulder. "Ow! You've already injured me down south!" he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You know, James, sometimes, you're just horridly despicable, and sometimes, you look like a lost puppy. Take him to Pompfrey," Lily said the final part to Sirius, who reasoned that men deal with problems like these with toughness.

"Can I get a get well kiss?"

"You wish, Potter. Two months, remember?"

"Fine. How about after those two months."

"Over my dead body."

"Please?"

"Maybe." Lily shot him a wink, that unbeknownst to her, meant the world to James. _Two months, _James thought. _I can wait that long. _


End file.
